


Keep Dreaming

by QueenDirectioner2



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Mean Girls (2004), One Direction (Band), The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Divergent, Elounor, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Illegal Activities, Love, Narry - Freeform, Paralysis, Sex, Smut, Surgery, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Wheelchairs, peazer, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDirectioner2/pseuds/QueenDirectioner2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a girl with a dream. She thinks about it everyday. Unfortunatley she can't accomplish it due to an unfortunate string of events. Follow Marcie through her journey, making her dreams a reality. Hope is the only thing pushing her forward.<br/> Can her teachers save her? Or will she be left to fight alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

Marcie's POV: It all started a few years ago. 4 to be exact. 

*FLASHBACK*  
I was with my friend Kaytlynn. We were eating French fries when we decided to race across the road. "Last one to the end of the road has to buy the winner an ice cream" she said. I got in position. "Go!" she screamed. We ran as fast as we could. I was halfway across when I felt the worst pain all over my body. All I heard was Kaytlynn screaming before I blacked out. *End of Flashback*  
So if you didn't understand what happened I'm going to explain.  
On March 25, 2010 I was run over by a truck. Ever since then I have been paralyzed from the shoulders below. It's a miracle I'm still alive. My best friend Kaytlynn has been there for me ever since the accident. I've learned to live with my disability, but it has taken one thing from me... My Dream. I wanted to be a dancer. As in the ones that wear the beautiful tutus and pointe shoes. But I can't do anything now. I do the same things everyday. Wake up, have my mom help me get into the bathroom, have her bathe me, and then I have help getting dressed and being but in my wheelchair. I go to school just like everyone else. The only difference is that my mom comes with me. helping me take tests and she writes for me. That's my life.


	2. Daily Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lets take a look into the daily like of our lovley character Marcielle Brooks.  
> Her wheelchair life is a daily struggle. This isn't exactly based on a true story. All of it is true except names of people have been changed into celebrities, and the relationships became student teacher instead of what they were. Please enjoy!

I wheeled into school. All eyes on me. "Hi guys" I said. "Hey Marce" they replied. I continued to my first class, History. My teacher, Mr.Tomlinson, was so kind and understanding. He would always let me enter class early and he would move the desks for me to fit my wheelchair. I went to the front if the class room and put my stuff on the tray that was attached to my wheel chair. "Good morning Ms.Brooks" he cheered. "Same to you Mr. Tomlinson" (yes Louis Tomlinson) I replied.  
He sat in front of my chair. "You know if you ever need some extra help, I'm here for you" he said in a calm tone. I smiled. "Oh I have something for you" he cheered. "It's a little buzzer attached to a headband that way instead of raising your hand you push the buzzer down with your chin."   
"Thank you so much Mr.Tomlinson, for everything" I said. he smiled. He was definetly one of my favorite teachers, next to Mr.Malik.

Mr.Tomlinson's POV: Marcie came in the classroom as usual. she always had a very positive attitude. I really enjoyed her company. Maybe a bit more than I should. I wanted to make her a gift, so that her time I'm class was a bit easier. It was a buzzer that could be used as an alternate way to raise your hand. I gave it to her and her eyes sparkled. Class started and we did our lesson on Egypt and the mummification process. I kept my eyes on her the whole time. Then class ended and she wheeled up to my desk.  
"Mr.Tomlinson?" she asked. "Yes love" I replied. "I didnt really understand the lesson on mummification" she sweetly said. "If you come in after school I would be glad to re tach it to you" I said trying not to sound to eager. "That would be lovely" she said exiting the room. There went the most wonderful person I've ever known.

Marcie's POV: I was done with history, biology, and Honors spanish. I was on my way to my last class before lunch. Art with Mr.Malik. We were doing our ceramics unit. which was a bit hard for me so, I would always come in during lunch to get help with that kind of stuff. "Good morning everyone" he said. "Good morning Mr.Malik" we all cheered. He explained how we were going to he sculpting anything we wanted out of clay. I knew exactly what I wanted to make. it was going to be a ceramic heart with glass front and back that way you could see the inside. Unfortunately, I was going to need help and a lot, but Mr.Malik was always more than willing to help me. He was my favorite teacher. He always told me I could accomplish anything I wanted all I needed to do was believe. He was my biggest cheerleader.

Mr.Malik's POV: We were working on the ceramics unit in class today which I knew would be a challenge for Marcie. I admired her a lot. She never said "I can't do it" instead she asked for help. She was so brave for her age and willing to do and try anything. I sat next to her to see what she wanted to create. "Hi Marcie, anything in particular you wanted to create" I asked. "I wanted to make a heart, and then put like glass heart shaped windows kinda" she said. I smiled. age was the most creative kid in the class. "I would love to help you. Lets out this clay on the wheel" I instructed. "I know you can't really move your hands to much so I'll move them for you" I said. I picked up her delicate and soft hands. Together we created the heart and made it into the perfect shape. "T-thank you Mr.Malik" she stuttered. "No problem. Come in after school and we can put in the glass window hearts" I said. she smiled and wheeled to lunch.

Marcie's POV: I had finished my clay making with Mr.Malik before lunch so I decided to go to Mr.Tomlinson's class and re learn the mummy stuff, that way I could work with Mr.Malik later. "Mr.Tomlinson, I was wondering if you could teach me the lesson now,instead." I said. "Yes sure! You can call me Louis since class isn't in session" he replied. I smiled. he sat next to me and slowly explained the lesson again. I payed very close attention. He turned towards me and asked "Would you like to go and get something to eat across the road". It was such an innocent question but it brought back such horrible memories because that's the street where my dreams were crushed. tears started to fall. "Did I say something wrong" he asked looking scared. I shook my head. "That's where my accident happened" I cried. he gave me a hug. "Im sorry. How about you wait for me here and I'll go pick something up and bring it back, yeah?" he asked. I nodded. With that he left the room.  
A few seconds later Mr.Malik entered.

Mr.Malik's POV: I walked into Louis's classroom to discuss a few things when I saw Marcie sitting their alone. "Hey ladybug" I said using the nickname I gave her. She smiled. "Why are you I'm here alone I asked. "Mr. T went to go pick up something across the uhm you know" she said with a lump in her throat. I smiled and said "Your dreams will come true, don't you worry". "T-Thanks" she whispered. I got lost in her chocolaty brown eyes. she looked at me and blushed. I pulled something from behind my back. "I decided to finish this for you" I smiled. "Thank you thank you it's beautiful" she gasped. I handed her the light red but dark pink heart. "Mr.Malik, I actually wanted this to be for you. I call it a dream jar and every time I accomplish one of my dreams I'll put one of these small plush hearts (like the kind in build a bear) in it. Then you will know how many things you've helped me accomplish" she said. I would love to do that. I will keep it on my desk." I replied. she was so sweet.

Mr.Tomlinson's POV: I picked up two Oreo milkshakes and French fries. I walked across the road and entered the school. I was just about to enter my classroom when I saw Mr.Malik hugging Marcie. My blood started to boil. I forced the door open. "Well hello Mr.Malik. I didnt know you were here but thanks for keeping her company. Now that I'm here you may go" I said trying to calm down. "Sorry to bother you" he said as he stood up. "Bye Ladybug, I shall see you soon" he smiled. As he walked out I whispered "Stay away from here".


End file.
